Dragon Ball Z
Sagas Toei sagas # Attack of the Saiyans (Episodes 1–35) (4/26/1989–2/7/1990) # Battle on Planet Namek (Episodes 36–74) (2/14/1990–1/16/1991) # Terrible Emperor Freeza (Episodes 75–107) (1/23/1991–9/11/1991) # Fight with Garlic Jr. (Episodes 108–125) (9/18/1991–1/29/1992) # Android No. 16~20 (Episodes 126–147) (2/5/1992–7/8/1992) # Over the Super Saiyan (Episodes 148–165) (7/15/1992–11/18/1992) # Beginning of the Cell Games (Episodes 166–194) (11/25/1992–7/21/1993) # Ano-yo'ichi Budōkai (Episodes 195–219) (7/28/1993–3/2/1994) # Majin Boo Returns (Episodes 220–237) (3/9/1994–8/24/1994) # Appearance of the Super Saiyan III (Episodes 237–254) (8/31/1994–2/1/1995) # The Final Fighter, Vegetto (Episodes 255–268) (2/8/1995–6/28/1995) # The Final Battle (Episodes 269–291) (7/5/1995–1/31/1996) Funimation sagas # Raditz Saga (Episodes 1–6 edited; formerly part of the "Saiyan Saga") # Vegeta Saga (Episodes 7–35 edited; formerly part of the "Saiyan Saga") # Namek Saga (Episodes 36–67 edited) # Captain Ginyu Saga (Episodes 68–74 edited) # Frieza Saga (Episodes 75–107 edited) # Garlic Jr. Saga (Episodes 108–117 edited) # Trunks Saga (Episodes 118–125 edited) # Androids Saga (Episodes 126–139 edited) # Imperfect Cell Saga (Episodes 140–152 edited) # Perfect Cell Saga (Episodes 153–165 edited) # Cell Games Saga (Episodes 166–194 edited) # Other World Saga (Episodes 195-199 edited) # Great Saiyaman Saga (Episodes 200–209 edited) # World Tournament Saga (Episodes 210–219 edited) # Babidi Saga (Episodes 220–231 edited) # Majin Buu Saga (Episodes 232–253 edited) # Fusion Saga (Episodes 254–275 edited) # Kid Buu Saga (Episodes 276–287 edited) # Peaceful World Saga (Episodes 288–291 edited) Movies, TV specials, OVA Movies Toei titles # Return my Gohan!! (1989) # The World's Strongest Guy (1990) # Super Deciding Battle for the Entire Planet Earth (1990) # Super Saiyan Son Goku (1991) # The Incredible Mightiest vs. Mightiest (1991) # Clash!! 10,000,000,000 Powerful Warriors (1992) # Extreme Battle!! The Three Great Super Saiyans (1992) # Burn Up!! A Close, Intense, Super-Fierce Battle (1993) # The Galaxy at the Brink!! The Super Incredible Guy (1993) # The Dangerous Duo! Super-Warriors Can't Rest (1994) # Super-Warrior Defeat!! I'm the One who'll Win (1994) # Fusion Reborn!! Goku and Vegeta (1995) # Dragon Fist Explosion! If Goku Can't Do It, Who Will?(1995) # God and God (2013) # Revival of "F" (2015) Funimation titles # Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone (1997) (Remastered/Re-released on May 27, 2008) # Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest (1998) (Remastered/Re-released on May 27, 2008) # Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might (1998) (Remastered/Re-released on September 16, 2008) # Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug (2001) (Remastered/Re-released on September 16, 2008) # Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge (2002) (Remastered/Re-released on November 11, 2008) # Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler (2002) (Remastered/Re-released on November 11, 2008) # Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! (2003) (Remastered/Re-released on February 18, 2009) # Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan (2003) (Remastered/Re-released on March 31, 2009) # Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound (2004) (Remastered/Re-released on February 18, 2009) # Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming (2005) (Remastered/Re-released on March 31, 2009) # Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly (2005) (Remastered/Re-released on March 31, 2009) # Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn (2006) (Remastered/Re-released on May 19, 2009) # Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon (2006) (Remastered/Re-released on May 19, 2009) # Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (2014) # Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ (2015) TV specials Toei titles # A Lonesome, Final Battle: The Father of Z-Warrior Kakarrot, who Challenged Freeza (1990) # Summer Vacation Special (1992) # Resistance to Despair!! The Remaining Super-Warriors, Gohan and Trunks (1993) # Looking Back at it All: The Dragon Ball Z Year-End Show! (1993) Funimation titles # Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku (2000) (Remastered/Re-released in February 19, 2008) # Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks (2000) (Remastered/Re-released in February 19, 2008) OVA * Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans (1993) * The World of Dragon Ball Z (2000) * Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! (2008) * Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans (2010) * Episode of Bardock (2011) Category:TV Shows